


Kira versus Kira: Winner Take All

by Diego_Brando



Category: Death Note, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diego_Brando/pseuds/Diego_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira from JJBA ticks off Kira from Death Note by being a serial killer. He escapes the Death Note once by changing into Kosaku Kawajiri, but ultimately has to fight L, Mello, and a squad of CIA troops to get to his enemy: Light.</p>
<p>Wrote this late, let's see how it's recieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira versus Kira: Winner Take All

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I read Death Note
> 
> I don't remember if the organization was called CIA, my scanlation called it that
> 
> h8 if u wnna

Kosaku panted. His feet made heavy steps as they slapped against the floor. Light was after him.

Days ago, Light Yagami, the serial killer, had found out Yoshikage Kira as another serial killer. Light Yagami, however, had a god complex and the power to kill anyone remotely from his room without leaving. All he needed was their name and face. Yoshikage Kira had escaped by swapping his face with a random businessman, but now Light had his new face. All he needed was his name. Light was rapidly hunting through CIA databases and the like to find Kira’s new name. He’d holed himself up in a hotel to search via laptop, and he had gotten L and Mello to assign guards to protect him, on the pretence that he was going to find Kira.

Which, Kosaku thought with an angry grin, was technically true. 

Kosaku pounded his feet against the ground, pushing himself towards the hotel. Turning his head to the sky, he breathed heavily as he looked to the hundreds of lit lamps in the windows. How the hell would he find Light before he found Yoshikage Kira’s current name?

Reaching the doors, Kosaku kicked them open. He jumped up the steps, skipping over them until he reached the top. He saw the first guards- CIA clothed dullards, entry level. Literally entry level, as they were guarding the entrance. Kira grabbed one by the neck and pushed him into his friend, causing them both to fall down.

What no one knew- not even Light- was Kira’s power. Kira had the power to turn anything into a bomb that he detonated. Unseen to everyone, Kira had a ghost inside his body, a power called a Stand. This stand- which he had named Killer Queen- gave him four powers- the power to turn anything into bombs. The stand could also rise out of his body and fight for him- it was faster than Kira was, and stronger too. The next power was to fire his right hand like a bomb-tank- a power he had named Sheer Heart Attack. Sheer Heart Attack had no eyes and could only “see” via heat signature and the fact that he has some way of feeling death. Sheer Heart Attack exploded and kept going- nothing could stop him. And if he exploded and it didn’t kill someone, he could tell.

Frankly, it scared Kosaku despite the fact that he controlled Sheer Heart Attack.

He called Sheer Heart Attack his second bomb, and his power to make things he touched into grenades was his first bomb. His fourth power was his third bomb- called Bite the Dust.

Distracted from his memories of his bombs when the top guard reached for his gun, Kosaku summoned enough of Killer Queen to cover his hand like a glove. His fingers and his hand was covered in black leather-like stuff, like a glove. His thumb was left uncovered, and it was white and metallic like a robot. The back of his hand had a big, golden medallion on it like a big coin with a skull on it, and above that were four diamond shaped studs in the knuckles. Also, currently there was a black cylindrical detonator. That wasn’t always there, but right now Kosaku had something to detonate.

He pushed the button, smiling as a fountain of blood burst out of the man’s neck as his dog tags exploded.

“You really shouldn’t wear those on a choker, you know. It’s unsafe.” He said, giggling slightly. Neither of them said anything back, probably because the blast radius of the first bomb, even on something as small as a dog tag, was big enough to take out the first man’s head and the second man’s face. Kosaku grabbed the bodies and turned them over, then began going through their pockets. Locating a pager or a phone or something, he opened the clamshell screen and read through the messages. It seemed to be regular updates from whoever was the leader- L something.

7:05pm: Light has arrived. CIA been here about 30 minutes.  
7:06pm: Light began inputting data.   
7:08pm: Moved up one floor.  
7:11pm: Ate some snacks. Light continued his search.  
7:14pm: Moved up by one floor.   
7:16pm: Light’s ego will not allow him to use the facial recognition. He has to do it himself.   
7:17pm: We’ve moved up again.  
7:18pm: Light is still not using facial recognition and he’s scrolled through about 13% of the similar faces. He’s making Mello help him.  
7:20pm: Got up to 17% and then we moved up two floors. We are getting closer.

The reports went on until the current time- 7:37. By this time Light and this Mello person had worked through 51% of sort-of matches. But they kept discarding the faces no perfectly correct and improving the results, eventually they would find Kosaku’s face, and then they would find his name, and then Light would point to him. Then soon enough, they would capture him, and even if he fought, his name would be written down.

Kosaku had done his research-death came after 40 seconds of the name being written down. Usually via heart attack.

Stepping into an elevator, Kosaku chuckled again. “Sheer Heart Attack versus a regular one.” he said. [AN: Rejected name for this fan fiction.]

Mashing the buttons in for floor #12, Kosaku sat back against the wall. This hotel had about 25 floors and this L guy said that they’d moved up about 12 times. If they started on floor #1, they would at least be on floor #12 by now. Suddenly, the device pinged- Up another floor, and 54% complete. Kosaku realized that he couldn’t let the elevator stop at floor 12, it would give him away. He looked at his face- bloody. He should have thought of that. Not to mention the fact that he was out and about when residents had been told to stay in. Not to mention he had a device from the guards- which he could have only gotten from a guard.

No, this would not do.

Kosaku began thinking as the elevator went up and up. He formulated a plan, that started with “Wait and see if there are guards” and then ended with “Kill them all.”

As the elevator came to 11, Kosaku put his plan into motion, manifesting his stand- KILLER QUEEN- out of his body. The stand’s catlike robotic face seemed to almost sneer at the elevator’s ceiling vent as he punched it hard enough to make the little grate pop open. The stand gave Kosaku a leg up and Kira rode on top of the elevator. He got onto his knees and looked down into the elevator, then out the doors. No guards. The phone pinged- up one floor.

Kosaku sighed and reached into the elevator, almost falling as he hit the button. He managed to pull himself back up and rode the elevator up one more floor. He heard questioning sounds from gruff voices- guards.

Taking initiative, Kosaku sent Sheer Heart Attack into the elevator, bouncing him off the button. The tiny toy tank tinked when it hit the floor, and then turned, spinning the little treads on his chassis. Smoke was beginning to pour out from the wheel wells- he was revving up. Kosaku, willing to let Sheer Heart Attack loose in a building, stood up, reaching for the 14th floor doors as he checked the phone for confirmation- Light, Mello and this L person had to be on floor 14 or above. The elevator stopped. Kosaku reached up and pulled himself onto the 2 inches of clearance between the doors and empty space with Killer Queen’s help. He got his fingers between the doors after pulling Queen’s gloves out, and tried to pull them open with the enhanced strength. He got them open enough to peek through, seeing a squad of men standing in front of a door. This looked like the room Light, Mello and L would be in. He heard screams and explosions from below- Sheer Heart Attack was doing his job. Looking through the tiny bomb’s eyes, Kira could see big blobby red shapes- corpses that weren’t entirely gone. And one white blob that looked like fire.

Sheer Heart Attack normally was on automatic, but Kira could also remotely control him. He heard the phone go off- notification from L.

7:40pm: Muted explosions from below. Could be coming from as low as 5 or as high as 10. Moving to top floor- good luck to you all. 

Investigation at 60%, CIA guards helping now.

Kosaku heard doors slam open and several feet run in front of him. Peeking through the doors, he saw three figures holding two computers and a phone- presumably L and Co- followed by a battalion of soldiers. Kosaku drove Sheer Heart Attack up the stairs, clattering and clanking as he went. Soldiers throughout the building, sweeping to search for the enemy. Meanwhile, L and co got into the elevator next to Kosaku’s hiding place. Kosaku placed bombs upon both doors, and leapt to the other elevator. It was sturdy and barely budged when a man leapt onto its side. 

Kosaku climbed along the elevator, until he was above it. Reaching up, he turned the doors above him into bombs. Proximity after 2 minutes, so when someone walked by it would blow them up but the elevator would have gone by. Kosaku needed to reach Light. It was part of the plan to get to him.

“Is this him?” asked a muffled voice from below. Kosaku cracked the vent just enough to see. It was Mello, based on the fact Kosaku knew Light and L wasn’t on a laptop. 

“No, he had bigger eyes. And his hair was silver with black tips, you have it backwards.” This had to be Light.

“Quiet.” That was L, then. The soldiers in the elevator stayed silent. “I’m getting off here. Floor 24.” And the elevator stopped, and L left.

Kosaku, feeling like a warm-up was needed, grabbed the side of the stopped elevator with Killer Queen’s hand. He swung to the bottom and monkey-barred his way to the doors as the elevator rose to floor 25, putting Kosaku right on floor 24. He yanked the doors open, and turned to see L. 

“I am L.” L said. “I am the-”

He didn’t finish because before he could say anything more than that, Kosaku grabbed him by the throat, whispered “I am Kira, by the way.” And threw him into the wall. L tried to get up, but the skin of his neck had been turned into a bomb. 

After splatter painting the walls with crimson, Kosaku marched up the stairs beside the fresh corpse, collecting Sheer Heart Attack who was driving in a little circle at the top of the stairs. He opened the door to see rows of soldiers.

“SHIR HATO ATAKU!!” he shouted, his japanese accent becoming extremely pronounced. He spun back inside the door, tapping it to make the knob a bomb, and ran a flight below. A series of explosions later, Kosaku went back up to find one body by the door, and every other body in the hall spattered against the walls. He went to the end of the hall.

Mello was sitting with his back to the door, as it was his voice that grunted when Kosaku kicked it. He merely turned the handle into a bomb again, turned away, and detonated it. A chunk was taken out of the door, and another was taken out of Mello’s shoulder.

“You…” Mello spluttered. “I’ll slow you down, at least.” He got up, despite his bleeding shoulder and his arm barely on, and walked into Kosaku. Trying to hold him back. He coughed. “How’s it coming?” he shouted.

“95%!” Came Light’s voice. “I’m so close to who he is…”

Kosaku scoffed, and Killer Queen rose out of him to swat Mello to the side.

Kosaku peered around the corner, to find Light at his computer. Light looked from computer screen to Kosaku’s face, still checking similarities. He got faster and faster until-

“YOU! THAT’S WHO YOU ARE!” Light shouted, yanking his notebook out. “KOSAKU KAWAJIRI!!” Kosaku slowly walked to Light, not taking his eyes off the boy. Light scribbled the name down in the notebook, slamming it shut.

“I’ve won. There’s not a way to escape this. Not one.” Light said. “All according to plan.”

“Can you tell me, when did you get to this hotel?” Kosaku asked.

“7pm. I don’t see the harm. You’re already DEAD!” Light shrieked, laughing.

“Mm hmm. What room?”   
“Again, have it your way. A-23.”

“THE THIRD BOMB!” Kosaku shouted. “BITE THE DUST!”

And everything exploded.

Kosaku Kawajiri woke up at 7am.

“Alright. I have 12 hours to get to room A-23. Let’s enjoy this run, the last one almost had him get me. I did manage to undo it with Bite the Dust though, so that still works.”

He got up, and began putting on his suit to start a new day.


End file.
